Midnight Blue
by Josiii
Summary: She looked so much like a lady; the way she held herself, the way she walked, the curves of her body – so enticing. She smelled like freesia and strawberries... AH, Oneshot, LEMON.


**This is a oneshot I thought I might try. I was listening to an old George Strait song when I got this idea.**

**Enjoy. :]**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and any recognizable lyrics belong to George Strait. **

------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked so much like a lady; the way she held herself, the way she walked, the curves of her body – so enticing. She smelled like freesia and strawberries, and I could feel myself getting dizzy and light headed as I buried my face farther into her hair. As grown up as she wanted me to believe she was, there were childlike qualities about her that remained. Freshly nineteen, her body still held some of the softness of younger years, and her face - although exquisite in its beauty - still held some of the roundness of childhood. I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine as she began to stir. Eyes stilled closed, she turned her body and placed her palms flat on my naked chest and nuzzled her face into the crook of my arm where it was resting on the pillows. I allowed myself to gaze at the flawless creature cuddled in my arms. Never have I cared for someone besides my self so much, and I'd only known her for a mere two weeks. Her skin was pale, but not in a sickly way, more like unblemished ivory and her full lips were a bright pink, slightly swollen from all the abuse they took last night. I let my hands roam over the smooth panes of her back, reveling in the soft skin I found there, and her hair tickled my hands. Her long mahogany mane was a curled, tangled mess and flowed over the pillows like satin. The sunlight that shone from the windows filtered through the gossamer curtains and lit her body aglow, like an angel. My own personal angel.

I was so caught up in my silent worship of her body that I didn't notice the small smirk that graced her lips. Before I could even quite register what was happening, she had thrown her leg over my waist and pushed against my chest, sending me on my back with her straddling me. She giggled then, the musical sound filling the room; her chocolate orbs alight with mirth. I smiled – her favorite crooked grin – and laughed along with her. Extremely disheveled, her silky tresses framed her face like a curtain, shielding her from the world, for only my eyes to see. My hands, strong and fluid surgeon's hands, flew to her waist holding her to me. Her hands were placed on either side of my head and she leaned down toward me, her hair again tickling me. She nuzzled my coarse, stubble coated cheek with her nose and then with her own supple one. My breath rushed out of my mouth when I felt her hot little tongue trace my jaw and she fisted one of her tiny hands in my messy copper locks. My hands on her waist gripped her tighter and slightly lower on my body, pressing my very prominent arousal into her. I watched her through half-lidded eyes as a look of pure lust and desire took over her features as I pressed myself into her again and a low, throaty moan escaped her lips. She proceeded to kiss, lick, and nip at my upper body, taking particular care to suck on my earlobes while rubbing her pert, dusky nipples along my chest the entire time. My angel has devilish tendencies.

I let out an animalistic moan as the smell of her juices hit me full force. My grip on her waist tightened – there would probably be bruises later – as I positioned my throbbing erection at her core, begging her for entrance with my eyes. The only affirmation I received was the frenzied pressing of her lavish lips to mine. In one quick thrust I was inside of her. She moaned into my mouth and it was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. She rested her forehead against mine and I loosened my grip on my body to a gentle caress as I began my slow thrusts into her heated center.

"Edward," my angel whispered, her breath ghosting over my face like a promise. She again placed her palms on my chest, pushing herself up, holding herself there as my thrusting became more fervent. Our moans filled the air around us like a warm summer breeze. I could feel her coming close to her climax so I quickened my pace and she began moving with me. Her fingers dug into my flesh, her finger nails leaving marks on my chest as she tossed back her head and arched her back, her inner walls clamping down on me as my engorged member began throbbing, both of us reaching our releases simultaneously. She had never looked so beautiful to me.

We were both panting as she collapsed on top of me. Instantly my arms went around her and I kissed the top of her head, fully content on staying here like this for the rest of the day. But my job had other plans.

My beeper went off on the nightstand and I didn't know if I was pissed or elated. I knew what it meant. I was on my day off and the hospital had found a donor liver for my patient. I groaned just as she started laughing. She, too, knew what it meant.

"Everyone wants a doctor," she giggled as she climbed off of my body and I felt despondent at loosing her warmth around and on top of me.

"Yeah, yeah…" I grumbled as I stood up to locate my underwear and scrubs, thrown around the room haphazardly last night in our rush to get each other undressed. I had found all of my clothing, donned it, and was tieing my shoe laces as I watched my mahogany haired goddess get dressed. She had pulled her midnight blue boy shorts up her creamy legs and was torturing me while slipping back into her violet sundress. She winked at me, turned her back, and bent at the waist to buckle her sandals. If I tilted my head just right I could make out the lacey panties that had tortured me all through dinner last night. I groaned and adjusted my quickly growing erection as she straightened up and laughed at my growing problem.

I shook my head and grinned at her as I stood from the bed.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded. We walked to the door of the hotel room holding hands and just before I closed the door, she stopped me.

"Wait! I forgot something," she exclaimed as she ran inside. She emerged seconds later with something in her hand. Grinning, she stuffed it in my pocket and stopped me from pulled it out to look at it. "Later," she comanded, amusement in her deep chocolate eyes. I frowned slightly, but complied.

We dropped the key off, ignoring the looks we received from the man at the front desk, and walked hand-in-hand the four blocks to the hospital. At the door we exchanged a passionate kiss, ignoring the looks we got. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"Good bye, my beautiful Bella," I whispered to her. She smiled at me, and kissed my cheek.

"Good bye, my handsome Doctor," she said to me, grinning and turning away. I watched her walk away for about twenty feet, when she turned and waved. I waved back and made my way into the hospital to the surgery floor.

Just as I was scrubbing in, I remembered that she had stuck something in my pocket. I reached in and was rewarded with a slightly damp, deliciously fragrant pair of midnight blue boyshorts. I adjusted myself, stuffed the panties back into my pants, and grinned like an idiot the entire way to the operating room. Damn that little minx.


End file.
